


I'm getting nervous, Sir

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But Burr has a bigger hard on for consent and checking in, Christmas Party, Complete, Hamilton thinks Burr has a Leash Fetish, M/M, Modern AU, Non-Profit AU, Pre-relationship to relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton has two desires, and only two. To have a good time and to bring a quality education to those less fortunate. </p><p>But what happens when his boss and his co-workers conspire to try and end a long-standing spat between him and his colleague, Aaron Burr, with an overly complicated Christmas Party Plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr! I didn't think you'd sully yourself as to actually show up."

Alexander glanced towards the door at Laurens' shout but quickly turned back, trying to hide the real reason he was grinning. Burr had spent the entire month declaring that Christmas parties were trivial, silly time wasters, and if not ridiculous for their own sake- any one that was hosted by Hamilton and Co. would no doubt be completely out of control. Sometimes he wondered why the other man even bothered staying with the non-profit, his attitude so different from the rest of their colleagues. Then there were days when by chance they were sent out together and Alexander got to watch Burr in action, that there wasn't a question in the world that this was right where he belonged.

They weren't a large company, just under twenty people filled the room now with the only noticeable absences being Jefferson and his side kick. Under the command of their boss, George Washington, their only connection eas their fight to bring a fair education to the underprivileged. There was no question that Burr was the most reserved of all of them, especially in comparison to John or Alex's usual non-stop energy, but he was eloquent and diligent, polished in a way like they weren't. It was something that Alex quietly respected, even if they often argued over how far to go in attacking politicians and school boards alike. Alexander was more than ready to publicly call out and confront anyone who continued to ignore the needs of the next generation, Burr insisted that they play their cards a little more carefully as to not alienate a future supporter. In fact, it had been that issue that they'd almost come to blows over two weeks ago at a staff meeting, Burr had actually resorted to screaming before Washington had separated them.

If Alexander quietly respected Burr, he was completely silent on the reason why he enjoyed getting under the man's skin so much. Even now, as he watched the taller man circle the room after having dropped a wrapped present on the center table, Hamilton was unwilling to investigate how interesting he found the man or why he was so pleased to see him here despite their recent quarrel. Laurens, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Burr had already dismissed him, reached an arm out to catch the man around the shoulders and pull him towards their small group.

John's voice was filled with glee, "I heard you had a special someone on the side, where is she?"

"I knew I shouldn't have come", Burr responded, trying to shrug the man's arm off.

Hamilton's stomach had dropped at the original comment and only seemed to go lower, such that he was spurred into motion, "Oh come off it, Laurens. Aaron, why don't you come get some punch with me?"

If Burr was surprised by Hamilton's offer, he didn't show it, but he did fall beside Alex once he was able to free himself. They walked quietly, retrieved two glasses and Alexander couldn't help but be pleased that the man continued to follow him to a quiet corner.

"I do wish that you felt comfortable enough to bring your partner. But I understand we're," his smile thinned as he waved to reference the room, " probably not who you'd want to introduce her to."

Aaron looked distinctly uncomfortable, taking a long swallow of his drink before speaking, "I thank you for the consideration, however, there is no lady to be introducing," another long drink and he made a face, "What did you spike this with?"

Hamilton did his best to look innocent, "What makes you think I spiked the punch? Washington would never approve of alcohol at a party on work grounds."

Burr's raised eyebrow was less than impressed, "And yet, here we are with no Washington. He's made himself questionably absent. So it was either you or John Laurens... Maybe Mulligan. That french guy, but only if you put him up to it."

"I'll have you know that Laffy was the one who suggested it." Realizing his slip, Alex shrugged, "It's fire whiskey. And Washington is only absent because he wanted to make sure that everyone felt comfortable enough to relax. Something you might consider doing."

The other man considered his glass for a moment before shrugging as he tossed it back, "Well then if that's to happen, I should mingle some more. I'll see you later, perhaps?"

Hamilton nodded, smiling despite Burr's dismissal, "If nothing else, at present time."

The gift giving had been Washington's idea, with encouragement from Lafayette. They'd been assigned names at random almost a month ago and had been encouraged to find out more about the person that they had gotten. Each week since they were to get another colleague to deliver a small token to the person, with the lead up being a final larger gift to be unwrapped this evening. So far Alexander had received a lovely pen that wrote in purple ink, a pack of throat lozenges with a note about his voice inevitably wearing out, as well as a flight bottle of his favorite liquor. The last made him suspect Laurens as not that many people knew his weakness for schnapps, much less his fondness for the color purple. The fact that Mulligan had been the in-between each time made it seem all the more obvious.

Alexander had done his best to avoid the obvious in regards to his in-betweens, instead sending Lafayette to various interns with his gifts. They had delivered a bookmark with a Bell Hooks quote on it, a chocolate croissant that Hamilton had picked up at the bakery next door before work, and lastly a pack of highlighters. Tonight the recipient would unwrap his final gift, a book by Audre Lorde. Even now, leaning against Mulligan as they drank and sang carols off key, he couldn't stop his mind from coming up with images of Burr opening it.

It seemed like a silly thing to give, but Burr's feminist leanings were hard to miss, but the man seemed too frugal to consider buying books for himself. Or at least, that's what Hamilton had gathered, if his frequent trips to the office's library were any indication. It was intended for the local teenagers, and most of the books were second hand. It wasn't uncommon to find one on Burr's desk and on the occasions that Hamilton crossed behind him as he was reading, it was hard to miss the sticky notes covering the inside where Burr wrote all his notes.

"A penny for your thoughts," Alexander stumbled when Laurens suddenly pulled him forward, seemingly ignorant to just how much he'd been relying on Mulligan for balance. Laurens didn't stop pulling him until they were off to the side, in the furthest corner of the room where a pair of chairs sat neglected. Hamilton took the corner seat, glad to have the wall to lean against, especially when Laurens glanced around the room before pulling a flask from a hidden pocket inside his jacket.

"Even if you won't talk, there's nothing alcohol won't solve- so glass up, " John poured a liberal amount in Alex's otherwise empty cup before twisting the top on the flask and whisking it back away.

"Don't know why you think I need to talk, " Alex muttered.

"You stopped singing two songs ago and I don't think you even noticed. Between that and the fact that you aren't talking everyone's ear off, something is obviously bothering you. But if you don't want to share, who am I to push." Laurens shrugged before taking a drink of his beer. It was his favorite technique, to simply wait Alexander out. Before long the silence was bound to drive him to say something, even if it wasn't particularly relevant.

Even knowing what the other man was doing, Alexander was too drunk to hold his tongue for long, "Why the hell do I care about that prick's opinion anyway?"

"Considering you've fought with everyone in this room, including myself, at least once, you're going to have to be more specific about who the prick is, Alex."

Alexander either didn't hear him or didn't care to elaborate, "He's such a stiff. Hard to care about someone's opinion when they rarely stand with one. And yet, here I am. Behaving as if his approval would be a wet dream come true."

A hand touched his knee, "Alex, have you considered you might... have a crush on whoever it is? It would be okay, you know."

Alexander's response was petulant, "Would not."

John snorted, "You'd hardly be the first person here to bang a guy. I hardly think-"

Laurens might have continued, but Alex cut him off, "The problem isn't that I could be gay, for fucks sake." Before he could finish, before he could tell John exactly what the problem was, Alexander shoved himself up and stumbled angrily away, refusing to apologize even as he repeatedly bumped into coworkers.

He only stopped when a strong arm clapped around his shoulders, "I think it's time for presents, don't you? Why don't you sit in this seat? We'll build the circle here."

Alexander stared helplessly up at Aaron, anger evaporating as the man smiled placatingly before he shuffled away to gather everyone. Even knowing that the contact had only been to stop whatever fight he assumed that Alexander was going to pick, Alex couldn't help but touch his shoulder, wondering how it was possible that it still felt so warm. Slowly the circle formed, everyone pulling up their chairs once the presents had been deposited in the middle. Mulligan placed his seat to the left of Alex, throwing an arm around the back of his friend's chair in silent support, Laurens sat to his left- but two chairs over. The empty space was for Lafayette, who had appointed himself the elf for the evening, and as such was standing in the middle waiting for everyone to sit. The arrangement had him feeling safer, more contained and less likely to say something stupid until he glanced about the circle and realized that Burr had placed himself straight across from Alex, and who seemed to be watching him. Even once they'd locked eyes, neither seemed willing to look away first.

Their staring contest only ended when Lafayette dropped a small package on Alex's lap, and Alex took another swig of his drink to quell his racing heart when he noticed that Burr was intently examining the gift in his hands. For a while Laffy attempted to try and get everyone to pause so that he could give directions to open their packages one at a time as intended, but the french man eventually gave up and flopped in his seat next to Alex, placing his own present down on the ground between his feet as he looked at his friend.

"Are you not going to open your present?" He asked in concern, head tilted.

Alexander dragged his eyes away from Burr, before coughing awkwardly, "Oh yeah. Hold this for me?"

Lafayette took his drink, openly interested in watching his friend's reaction to the gift, Laurens too had stopped in his unwrapping to watch as the usual loud-mouth tore at the purple gift wrap. Alexander held up the leather bound notebook for his friend's enjoyment, before leaning to look at Laurens, "Thank you, my friend. It is lovely."

John shook his head, grinning, "It wasn't me."

Mulligan and Lafayette both denied having any part in the gifts though the look they shared implied that they knew more than they were willing to share. Hamilton considered pressing the issue further, before realizing that he was missing the very moment that he'd been daydreaming about all evening. Across the circle from him, Burr had already unwrapped his gift and was thumbing through the book with a pleased smile that made Hamilton's chest tighten at the same time that it made him ever so glad that he hadn't signed off on the note inside. The last thing he'd able to handle right now was a thank you from the man that had his mind in such a state.

Unwilling to continue down that particular path, Alexander removed himself from the circle, ignoring the curious glances as he did so. The only thing he could think of right now was getting outside for a smoke. It was another sin that Washington would have to forgive him for in the morning.

Alex was on his second cigarette when he heard the door open behind him, but didn't turn around assuming it to be Mulligan or Laurens. Heaven knew neither of them could go long without a light themselves, and while he'd usually be delighted for the company, for someone to run his mouth off at, right now everything was too much.

Burr's voice came from only a small distance away, "I do hope your gift was to your liking, and this tantrum isn't one of displeasure."

When Alex neither turned or acknowledged him, Aaron apparently made the decision to continue without encouragement, "I hope you'll forgive me for being forward, and for eavesdropping. But I might have overheard a bit of your conversation with Laurens earlier this evening."

Here Alex spun, but only to glare at the other man, trying to convey just how much he wasn't planning on forgiving the other man. It wasn't fair that Burr had no issue being eloquent, even now speaking delicately, despite the fact that Alex had seen him drink quite a few himself.

"Alex, I know there are still some who are unaccepting. But if you are indeed.... otherwise inclined, I do want to reassure you that your dear Laurens is correct. No one here would shame you."

When Alexander's furrow deepened, Burr sighed, reaching out to touch his shoulder slightly, "If you quote me on this later, have no doubt I will blame your hearing on the alcohol. But the reason that there was no one to introduce tonight is because there was never a girl in my life. On the other hand, the gentleman I had been seeing.... well, he's no longer in the picture anyway. Otherwise, even I might have felt comfortable being open. Alex... there's no shame necessary for your disposition."

It was too much and Alex jerked out from under Burr's touch, "Really, Burr. I've known you to be a fence sitter but are you oblivious as well? The issue isn't that I might be gay, the issue is that I might be gay for you."

If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, Alexander might have found Burr's face hilarious. As was, he stubbed his cigarette out on the wall before trying to turn and go inside.

Try, because as soon as the other man snapped out of his daze, Alexander found his shoulders pressed against the wall, Aaron staring at him with such intensity that Hamilton couldn't help but flinch back, knocking his head against the brick. One of the hands on his shoulder moved to cradle the back of his head, and yet Burr made no other move.

The gentle nature of the second action at least partially removed his fear that he was about to be punched, "Burr?"

Burr frowned, "What are you trying to prove?"

"Prove?" If Alexander had thought about how a confession would go, this had definitely not been among any of the scenarios.

"I will not be made fun of, Hamilton."

Alexander's head was already spinning, and none of this made any sense. 

When he didn't defend himself, Burr continued, "I knew I was taking a chance when I used Mulligan as my in-between, or maybe it was your John who figured it out. But I will not have my feelings flaunted with such flagrant disregard."

"My.. John?" Alexander's drunken mind did its best to try and figure out what exactly he was being accused, "Burr, I'm not...  this isn't some plot."

Conflict played out on Aaron's face, obviously struggling with something as he continued to keep Hamilton in place, "I will not be made a fool of."

There was a sound in the distance, but Hamilton didn't notice because things were finally clicking into place, Burr's odd turns of phrase meshing with the events of the evening. Somehow, Burr actually suspected that the entire night had been some sort of prank? Hamilton wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or kiss the man, but the latter sounded much more pleasant and so he leaned forward and captured the other man's lips.

It wasn't magic. There were no fireworks, Burr did not taste of vanilla. His lips were rough and unyielding, Burr refusing to react even though he was the one holding Alex against the wall in such a questionable position. It took a second try, and then a third, but it wasn't until Alex whined and went to move backward that Burr finally responded. It was awkward,  more teeth than necessary and unchoreographed, noses clashing every time they moved, but none of that stopped it from being exhilarating. When the other man finally gave him enough room that he could move away from the wall, Hamilton's hands immediately went to the bottom of his sweater, ready to pull the thing off- even here outside of their office building where anyone could see.

Burr's hands stilled him again, and the other man stepped backwards, seemingly suddenly aware of their surroundings, "Not here.... not now... not like this. Perhaps when you're sober enough to consent."

  
Alexander went to argue that he was fine, only to realize that he was being drowned out by a chorus of boos. Just over Burr's shoulder, he could see Hercules and John with their hands cupping their mouths as they hollered at Burr to go for it. The man half twisted to look at them, shaking his head even as he turned back to look at Hamilton, cheeks flushed but gaze determined.

It was that which made Alex respect what he said next, "Not now doesn't mean not ever. If you're still interested when the hangover is gone... well, I'm willing to wait for it."

Burr leaned in, placing a final kiss on the corner of Alexander's mouth, "Until then. Merry Christmas. And to you all as well." He nodded at their on-lookers in turn as he went back inside.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not saying that we should go toilet paper the principal's house," Alexander took a drag of his cigarette, "But I am saying we should go make a nuisance of ourselves until he's willing to listen to what we have to say. There's absolutely no excuse for an officer using that kind of force on a girl. How can we say that we're for education if we don't fight for safer schools."

Laurens nodded, lighting his own smoke, "The question isn't whether or not to do it, it's whether or not to even bother mentioning it to Washington. We don't need everyone to be involved, we could put out something on the internet and get a proper rally without ever saying anything to anyone else here. That way we could have deniability of his... and other key persons.... displeasure."

"Things like that usually require some sort of platform, though," Alexander shrugged, "and I'm too wordy for twitter. So we'd have to figure out who might be interested in helping the cause."

It was something to consider for sure, but before they could continue their conversation, Hercules called out the door that it was time for the staff meeting. Throwing away their spent butts, John passed Alex a pack of gum from his bag before they headed towards the conference room. Thankfully they weren't the last ones to take their seats this time, able to walk in without ducking their heads in apology. Alexander took a seat at the end of the table, as far away from Jefferson and his cronies as possible, and tried to hide his pout when Laurens opted to sit next to Lafayette instead.

George Washington stood at the front of the room, shuffling papers before he finally got everything in order and addressed the room, "We're all well rested from our two-week break, I hope?" 

There was a pause for the responses to die down, "Good, because there is work to be done. I want to start this year off strong, we've been established long enough now to make some bolder strokes. Your assignments are here, " he tapped the lists that were now spread out across the table, "There will be a series of small meetings, with each project team throughout the day. If you have a problem with your placement, you may find me in my office. However, I picked everyone based off of the skills needed for each job, I am unlikely to budge without good reason."

A brief moment of eye contact left Alexander shifting nervously in his seat as he watched George leave the room. Usually he was placed with Laurens, there was never a question when it came to any sort of task that required going door to door. They were both sufficiently charming, rarely slowed down by rejection and with more than enough energy to go from early morning to late evening with little respite. All great things when it came to fundraising or petitions, but something about Washington's look left him unsettled.

The feeling only doubled when Mulligan whistled and high-fived Laurens and Lafayette but didn't reach across the table to try and get Alex's attention. It wasn't that they were the only friends he had at work, after all, he was on decent terms with the Schuyler trio, and so long as he didn't get saddled with Jefferson and Madison it wouldn't be worth arguing with Washington over where he was going. In fact, Madison alone he could deal with, they'd created some pretty cool written resources earlier last year, even if it had become a bit of competition over who would get more done.

Thomas and Angelica walked out of the room together, already bickering as Eliza and Peggy followed behind exchanging exhausted glances. Alexander made eye contact with James, who shrugged, apparently having reached a similar conclusion that they'd probably be working together considering their usual partners were already taken. He was about to call out to the other man, to ask if he'd grab the paper to see what it was they'd be doing, when a tentative hand touched his shoulder briefly before tapping the table next to him.

There to Alex's left was a carefully neutral Burr, "It appears that Washington wishes us to go to a series of high school. We've been...invited to give speeches to the student body."

"Series?" Giving a speech wasn't a strange thing, but they'd never done more than one or two at a time, and it was rarely a tag team adventure.

Burr glanced at the paper, either counting or eager for any excuse to not look at him, " Ten. Schools that is, there will be a few more speeches than that most likely."

"Ten?" Alexander swore, "I'm going to go smoke."

Aaron didn't look impressed, but he stepped aside none the less and allowed Alexander to pass. Thankfully the rest of his usual crew was already situated outside, and Laurens stopped mid-sentence to toss a lighter his way. Alexander caught it gracefully, lighting up before dramatically laying on the gravel near their feet.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad man." As the oldest of the group, Mulligan usually did his best to make the rest of them see reason. Or at least cool their heals enough to not walk out on the job they'd all worked so hard to get. "I knew you'd be upset when I saw your assignment, but it's not like it's the first time you've worked together."

It was something that Alexander usually appreciated, but today he just blew a puff of smoke towards the man, "Ten schools, who knows how many speeches, with Burr! There aren't ten schools in the area. That means a road trip. Especially... especially after what happened." Frowning he quickly followed up with,  "Is Washington hoping that we'll kill each other and he won't have to worry about either of us anymore?"

Laurens was the next one to speak, crouching next to Alex as he did, "Have you considered perhaps... he's hoping you'll work some things out?"

"There's nothing to work out." 

Lafayette frowned, "Pardon my English, but that's bullshit. Have the two of you even spoke since the party?"

Of course not. Because there was nothing to talk about. Alexander had made a fool of himself and Burr had turned him down, or at least that was the best he could make of the vague memories that he even had of the night. There were too many fuzzy spots to be absolutely certain, but he was most definitely not going to ask around to figure out just how bad it had been. He vaguely remembered trying to kiss Burr, and Burr stopping him from pulling off his sweater before leaving. There was something else that had been bothering Alex over the break, a statement that he couldn't tell if he'd dreamt it or if it'd actually happened. It had sounded like Burr accusing him of trying to pull a prank, but it didn't quite fit with anything else. 

At his silence, Lafayette continued, "Did you ever even thank him for his gifts? That might be a place to start."

"Gifts?" It took a moment for the question to click, "He was my secret??? How did you know? How long have you known?"

Lafayette and Mulligan exchanged looks once more, "Alex, Marquis helped with the whole project and I was the in-between, of course, we knew. Even if not, the fact that he cornered us after work the day you were sick... Look, Burr's refusal to go all out drives all of us nuts, but the two of you take it so personally. There's no reason why you can't be friends at the least. He seemed to genuinely want you to enjoy your gift."

Maybe that was it, maybe that was why Burr had thought it was a joke.

Burr had been right, his friends had planned it. Perhaps not as a prank, but they could have been up to something. The what Alexander wasn't sure of, but either way, it was upsetting. Yet Alexander couldn't convince himself to get up and storm off, at least not until he finished his cigarette. Besides, Burr was probably inside arguing with Washington as they spoke. There were better people for road trips and speeches, people who got along with Burr, who were polished and always appropriate. If anyone could make Washington see reason on the issue it was Aaron. And if the other man wasn't trying to argue that they shouldn't go together? Then Hamilton wasn't going to be the first to give in and complain.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you keep making faces, it's going to get stuck like that."

Another time and Alex wouldn't have minded Mulligan's comment, but considering everything else, it was the final straw that pushed him to his feet,"My mother didn't exactly have a chance to tell me much."

"Alex, I'm -"

"Look, we're not in high school anymore. I need to go inside and do my job. Maybe you all should consider doing the same."

It was an ass thing to say, especially considering they had been talking about their assignment before he'd come to complain, but Alexander wasn't in the mood to be self-aware or considerate. Right now, he just needed to find Burr and find out whether or not this was going to be a thing, and if so, when they were scheduled to leave. Despite himself, Alex glanced in George's office, but neither man was in there. Aaron wasn't at his desk either, or consulting with any of their coworkers. It wasn't until Alexander checked in the conference room that he found him, Burr sitting with papers strewn in front of him and their boss just to the side.

"Ah! Alexander, come in, we were just discussing you. Please shut the door, if you don't mind"

Hamilton gave a strained smile as he did, suddenly upset at the prospect of not going on this job with Burr. Why else would the two of them be in here? Burr was no doubt going through the list of assignments, trying to find a better partner to do the speeches with, or perhaps an assignment he'd rather work on. Washington had said that it would take a good reason to get roles switched, but what better reason than 'you see, he has an awkward crush on me and I don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same hotel as him.' Not that Burr would have phrased it like that. It would have sounded reasonable, Washington would have had no choice but to agree.

But the documents spread out of the table had nothing to do with the other assignments, rather a list of different schools and something else Alexander couldn't make out. Those were the ones closest to Burr, already covered in his fine handwriting.

"-opinions?"

Alex looked up, flustered, "Sorry, Sir. What were you saying?"

Washington raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment on Hamilton's lack of attention, "Originally I had the pair of you starting at South East High and working your way out. Aaron suggested that it might be nice to start at the furthest school and work your way back in if possible.  That way you could get the worst of the driving done on the way there. We were also discussing possible additional... seminars of sorts."

Burr looked up from his papers, twisting them so that Hamilton could finally see them, "Not every school will be open to it, of course. But I was hoping we could do an open dialogue of sorts about sex education with the upper classmen. That is, if it's agreeable to you?"

 

It was a terrible idea. Not that Hamilton doubted that Burr had the best of intentions, but they were just over a handful of years out of high school themselves and while Burr might have been buttoned up at that age... Hamilton still remembered his own behavior anytime the subject of sex came up during those years. But before Hamilton could raise any number of reasonable objections, he found himself saying, "If you'd like."

"Well then, I'll leave you boys to it." Washington clapped a hand on Alexander's shoulder, "I'm proud of you two. I'm sure you'll do fantastic things working together."

Alexander watched as the door shut behind their boss, before turning, unable to stay quiet any longer, "Aaron, about the party-"

Burr waved a hand to brush it off, "It was a Christmas party, you had heavily imbibed. No apologies necessary."

There was something in Aaron's expression that said otherwise, especially considering how quickly he went to the next topic, "Now if you don't mind- Would you rather start scouting out hotels or calling the schools to make sure they'd be okay with a change in date? Perhaps putting out feelers on how they'd feel about the additional dialogue?"

"I'll figure out the hotel situation... The latter sounds like it's going to need a much more delicate touch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> using fanfiction to play around with my ability to write longer chapters?  
> lallaalal I still feel really awkward with it. I don't know why 1k is my preferred chapter length.
> 
> Originally I was going to have them getting together like immediately after and it was like 'nah. if Burr left and Hamilton was that drunk? He probs woke up the next day with a hell of a headache and a vague memory of getting rejected.'
> 
> also weirdly-feminist-for-his-times Burr is my favorite thing about Burr.


	3. Chapter 3

So it was set.

Alexander stared down at the suitcase on his bed, trying to make sure that he had everything that he needed. Three button-down shirts, a few t-shirts, all of his socks, jeans, and boxers sat there in tight rolls. He probably could have used more, but Alex had never had a reason to need more than a weeks worth of clothes, much less the money to get it. Depending on how much Burr was paying attention- they'd probably have to stop at a laundry mat somewhere, or maybe use one at a hotel. Then again, Burr was probably the type to go to the dry cleaners and never wear the same pair of pants without washing them in between.

Other than that, the rest of the of the suitcase was filled with notebooks and pens, the one that Burr had given him tucked beneath a pile of underwear. There was no way he was giving the other man the satisfaction of knowing how much he liked it. Which wasn't Alexander being childish, not at all. After all, someone who was being childish wouldn't agree to go on a two and a half week long adventure with the man who turned them down.

Except, his resolve to not be petulant about everything didn't stop him from being obnoxious, especially once they were an hour into the car trip, "I'm just saying that it might be nice to make a pit stop at Jackson High."

Aaron's knuckles tensed on the steering wheel, "If I believed you when you said that you were looking to say hello to an old teacher, maybe we could. However, you didn't go to Jackson, and despite what you might think, I'm not a fool."

"I don't think you're a fool," It came out a little too fast for Hamilton's comfort, but he shrugged and continued, "Spineless, maybe. Fence sitter? always. A coward? on occasion. But a fool? hardly. You're far too articulate to be a fool, it's what makes your refusal to take a stand all the more frustrating. Who knows what you could accomplish if you weren't afraid of getting your prissy little hands dirty."

Burr's exhale said it all, but he didn't otherwise react to the insults, "We have our assignment. Have you considered that this might be why Washington sent you out here with me of all people?"

Hamilton shifted, pulling his knees up to his chest as he looked out the window. Whether Washington had sent them out together to keep him on a tight leash or because he wanted them to kiss and make up- well, perhaps not the kiss part, Alexander still wasn't happy about it. It'd be much easier to lick his wounds in private, or just forget about it ever happening with Laurens and the others.

Unwilling to respond to the comment, but also unwilling to say nothing, he snarked, "I don't get why you get to drive anyway. Who said you get to make all the decisions?"

If Hamilton had been looking, he would have noticed Burr's raised eyebrow as the other man responded, "Washington, at least on this. There is the small matter that he would prefer that we reached all of our destinations with as little fanfare as possible. Which is easiest when the driver recognizes the importance of stopping and slowing down."

"Two speeding tickets. Two! It's not that big of a deal, and I'll have you know that I was never charged with running that red light."

"Rumors only grow. I'm not sure whether you talked your way out of it or, " Burr paused here long enough that Hamilton actually turned to look at him, but Burr seemed to be trying to figure out a delicate way to finish, "if you merely employed your mouth to other uses.... but everyone is aware none the less of your bad driving habits."

Hamilton considered telling him that it was the former, but the flush on Aaron's cheeks was too amusing. It surely wasn't the first time, nor would it probably be the last, that someone had tried to start a rumor that Alexander had slept with someone for some sort of boon. If it hadn't been for Washington's warning, Jefferson would probably still be trying to spread that the entire reason that Alex had gotten the job was due to the power of his tongue in unusual places. It was one of the reasons he'd been so frustrated with Laurens for thinking that he might be upset over being gay.

Not that Hamilton was gay. He had a history of being reliable with the ladies after all. If he were, and he wasn't saying that he did, to have feelings for a man, it'd be bisexuality. Whatever it was, Alex had never shied away from the various rumors or accusations, almost relished in them. If the worst someone could say about him was that he gave magnificent oral? Well, that was more a compliment than an insult, no matter the gender of his partner.

"Better than driving with someone who thinks they have to stop every time they see a yellow light."

Burr shot him a look, " And here I thought we were about to hit a record, a full five minutes without you running your mouth. This entire trip will go faster if you'd talk less."

Alexander shrugged, "This entire trip would go faster if you talked to me. I know that the idea of conversation, especially conversation without the intention of ass kissing, is beyond you, but some of us get bored sitting in silence."

"Some of us," again with the dramatic pausing, "are able to entertain ideas in our heads without speaking them. How about this? If you're able to go an entire thirty minutes without speaking, you can choose the sleeping arrangements."

Alexander didn't particularly care about the sleeping arrangements, but he wasn't about to back down from a challenge. Besides, who did Burr think he was claiming that he'd never been silent for more than five minutes a time. Hamilton dug through the backpack at his feet, the one that held the snacks and drinks he'd brought for the trip, looking for his phone.

Once he'd retrieved it, though, Burr cleared his throat, "Come on now. You can do it without chatting up Laurens. Twenty-five more minutes. It says something about you if you can't sit with your own thoughts that long."

Twenty-five minutes without talking to Laurens. Twenty-five minutes without reaching out to Marquis or Herc to complain about how obnoxious Burr was being. Twenty-five minutes without saying anything at all. For what? The right to choose which bed he got to sleep in? For bragging rights? To prove Burr wrong?

Hamilton dropped his phone and turned up the radio, twisting the dial as he tried to find something worth listening to. Every time a song ended and a commercial would start to play, he'd turn it again. By the end of the third song he glanced at the clock-

Twenty minutes left. Hamilton twisted in his seat to look out the window. It was midday, with any luck they'd be at their destination in time for dinner. Burr was a ridiculously careful driver, matching the speed limit despite the fact that it meant people were continuously passing him. Maybe that meant they'd miss dinner, after all, maybe Burr was purposely driving this slow to drive him crazy. Part of him wished they weren't on the highway, even though that meant Aaron would be driving even slower. At least, then there would be light posts to count or houses. Right now the only thing he could see was the trees passing by.

Hamilton shifted again, glancing at the clock. Fifteen minutes.

This time he turned so that he was facing Burr, glad that driving meant that Burr wouldn't be able to give him the same treatment. It was often that he got the chance to simply look at the other man, especially without someone assuming that he was about to pick a fight. While many would say that Hamilton had a resting bitch face, whenever he shut up long enough to have a resting face of any kind, Aaron always seemed to have a slightly pleasant smile on his face. There was no doubt to Alex that this was intentional, the man probably practiced making facial expressions in the mirror, unwilling to leave even that to chance. It'd obviously been a few days since the last time that Burr had shaved his head, and part of Alex was tempted to reach out and touch the dark bits that were slowly coming up. When they were in college, Laurens had briefly sported an under cut and it'd been so soft, Hamilton wondered if Burr's hair would feel the same.

"You know, people would probably like you more if you were like this all the time."

The comment almost stung, and Alex opened his mouth before glancing towards the clock. Seven more minutes.

"What? No rebuttal? I'm impressed you made it this far. I should have challenged you to stay quiet the rest of the ride, might have saved myself a headache."

Alex's fingers dug into his palm.

"I have to say, Laurens and the rest must adore you. It's the only way that anyone would actually put up with your constant chatter. Sometimes I swear you only talk to hear yourself speak."

It wasn't the careful way that Aaron usually spoke, he wasn't toeing the line, he was just trying to antagonize Hamilton into speaking, and Alex hated to admit that it almost worked. Except there were only five more minutes left. There was no way that he was giving in now.

"I'm just glad that you allowed me to handle the negotiations with the school. Proud, really, that you recognized that there's a time and place where your rush ahead nonsense does too much harm for others to clean up after you."

Three more minutes. Alex glared at the clock, no longer interested in examining the details of Aaron's face. It didn't matter how nice someone looked, what was important was how willing they were to fight for the cause and Burr would rather hold them back. Wanted everyone to play nice, even when it meant tying their hands behind their backs.

"Washington was right to send you with me. Who knows what damage you might have caused if you and Laurens had gotten side tracked. Laurens... is the Madison to your Jefferson. As a pair you're terrible. But James is most tolerable when Thomas isn't around. John is still passionate, of course, but much more reasonable when you aren't busy pushing each other further to the edge. The worst part is knowing that you'll end up driving him, and possibly Marquis and Hercules too, to burn out before their time."

One more minute.

"The overly passionate don't last long. Sure, you might make some great moves in the mean time, but in five years? You'll be out of the game."

Alex took a deep breath, already preparing what he was going to say- as soon as that clock clicked to the next number. 

"As if you could do any better. Sure, I might need to be pulled down from the ledge sometimes, but at least we're willing to risk something. Always playing it safe might as well be not making any motions at all. And Laurens and I feed off of one another, we're both better men for knowing one another. You're picking on my friendships because you're jealous."

Burr shrugged, " Of what? You? As if."

"You're jealous that I have friends." Hamilton countered, crossing his arms, "Especially friends who care about me as much as they do."

"Hardly." Burr paused and then," I have plenty of friends."

Alex would have snorted if he didn't find the idea so ridiculous, "Name one."

Usually, Alex would have taken the silence as a win, but despite his aggravation over how low Burr had sunk in trying to get him to talk earlier, it didn't please him to think of Burr as completely friendless.

When Burr spoke, the man's choice surprised him, "You."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanons I have about Aaron burr in general:  
> -He's big on dramatic pauses. Like even when they aren't completely necessary.  
> -He's that gay guy(... not historically, historically I recognize he's not gay.) who has slept with more than one woman just because he didn't want to turn them down. They weren't magical experiences nor were they negative, he did feel complimented that they wanted him, but it confirmed for him that he was gay.  
> -Half the time he ends up in fights he doesn't understand why. He's definitely that guy who is like 'I was trying to avoid drama and here you are.'  
> \- His fondness of Hamilton is mostly fascination. He finds how far Hamilton is willing to go for things infuriating, but also extremely interesting.  
> \- Burr drives a little old lady car- probably a buick. Everyone thinks that he'll be ashamed, is hoping to get rid of it when he gets the chance, but the truth is that he loves it.  
> \- Burr likes to act like the fact that he doesn't talk all the time means he's a deep thinker but really he just has a migraine and a mental mantra of 'Hamilton shut up'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I still went to church I'd be making apologies to my preacher. Alas....

Alex stared at him, "You openly deride my friendships, claim I'm driving them all to ruin. And then say we're friends."

Aaron didn't glance up from the road, "Sometimes I think you'll be my ruin."

It was an uncomfortable comment, one that Alexander didn't quite understand, but he didn't have time to investigate it before Burr was speaking again, " Besides, if someone was able to rein you in... harness that energy for good for once... you'd be all the more impressive. I'm just saying either you need to find someone else to take the reigns or learn how to control yourself. Your friends aren't as young as they once were. If I'm not wrong, Mulligan turns 30 this year?"

That much was true. Alex and Aaron were the youngest ones at the company, and even Laurens had a few years on them. Laurens had been in the year above Hamilton at college, but Alex had also entered college at sixteen rather than the usual eighteen. And Herc did joke about being the dad of the entire group, it was entirely believable that the man would be turning 30 this year... But that didn't mean that Alex was the energy of the group, they were all energetic... Just.. perhaps... him a bit more so.

"Think about it. When you and Madison created those resources? The zines and pamphlets? Did either one of you even sleep?" Burr paused, but not long enough for Hamilton to actually defend himself, "You just kept driving him to do more- despite the fact that he surpassed what was expected of both of you all by himself, and you doubled the goal. When you and Laurens are partnered together it's a constant competition of who can go the longest. Even if I didn't think you picked too many fights, the fact of the matter is you wear people out. You need to be kept on a leash."

Sure, Hamilton could have rebuked, could have tried to defend himself, but right now he was more interested in changing the subject and Burr had given the perfect opening, "So that's your thing then? Leashes?"

"Huh?" Burr's fingers drummed on the steering wheel, and Hamilton could almost see when the light bulb went off, "Do you have to be so immature?"

Hamilton grinned, "You're the one who has mentioned me being on a leash more than once- this car ride alone. If I'd known that was your thing I would have brought a collar. Then again, you're creative, I'm sure you could put a tie to good use. The question is would you rather me tied up or would you want to use it like a leash, make me follow you around."

The flush on Burr's cheeks was amusing, his retort less so,"I'd prefer you muzzled."

Still, Hamilton could work with it. Especially considering how hard Burr had been needling him earlier, "So gagged? The question is what you'd use. A tie? A ball gag? Maybe your -"

"That's enough." Burr snapped.

Hamilton wasn't really ready to let it go, not yet, "Come on I was just teasing."

"Teasing or not, I'm driving and you're being di... a nuisance."

The way that Burr's knuckles whitened against the steering wheel was enough to make Hamilton shut his mouth. He wanted to get back at the man, not cause him to wreck. Grabbing his phone out of his bag Hamilton decided that it was probably better to bother Laurens than it was to talk to Burr at this point. Except Laurens only shot back a text about them being in the middle of a session with a client. It meant that Herc and Marquis were out of the running as well. Hamilton was tempted to text Eliza, but the last time he'd flirted with E, Angelica had cornered him after work. He still wasn't sure whether the older sister had been coming on to him, or threatening him, but it was enough to mark the entire Schuyler sister line as off limits.

Hamilton had been about to complain about being bored when they took an unexpected exit, "Err... Not that I know how to get where we're going but the GPS didn't say to turn here?"

Burr gave a tight shrug, fingers still oddly tight on the wheel, "We're making a pitstop. Dinner."

"Uh... okay."

They stopped at a burger joint, and when Hamilton was out of the car, Burr was still sitting, forehead pressed against the wheel now, "Are you coming?"

"Go ahead. I'll be in in a minute."

Hamilton nodded, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket before heading into the shop. Part of him wanted to make sure that Aaron was okay, the rest of him had accepted ages ago that strange behavior was the norm for Burr. He was probably praying or something though Alex couldn't quite recall him doing so before any of the meals at work. Once inside the building, Alex spoke with the waitress and was seated in a booth before Aaron came wandering in, looking much more collected as he took the seat across from Hamilton.

"We should be able to reach the hotel by seven so long as this doesn't take too long."

Alexander gave a half-hearted shrug, "If speed is what you were after maybe we should have done fast food? We could have eaten in the car."

Burr's attempt at responding was stopped by the waitress, but once both had given their orders, he turned to Alex again, "I thought it'd be nice to stretch our legs and get out of that car."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say our conversation got you hot under the collar, " Hamilton waggled his eyebrows before blowing a kiss at Burr, their earlier argument all but forgiven.

Or perhaps, the antagonizing was all part of the punishment, at least, it was clear from Burr's expression that that's what he thought, "Alex. There are appropriate conversations for public places. That's not one."

"So we'll finish it at the hotel? I'd say in the car, but I'd hate to cause you any dis-com-fort." The last word was sing-songed, and Burr looked up at the ceiling in silent prayer.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to leave you here. Can you be serious for five minutes so that we can discuss a plan of action for the tomorrow?"

"Yes, Sir." There was a weight behind the last word, a final joke before Hamilton shook his head, ready to get down to business, "We're meeting with a junior/senior group- right? Discussing the importance of mentorship and our internship program for the non-college bound?"

They worked out the details as they ate, arguing over bits and pieces- who would present which part and what rules to put on the question portion mostly. Burr wanted to collect questions in the beginning written on slips of paper and then choose which ones to ask that way. Alex raised the issue that they were talking about high schoolers and that atrocious handwriting often came with the territory. Sure, they'd have to be wary about what came out of people's mouths if they called on people from the crowd, but wasn't the fun of doing these things?

"Are you all done, gentlemen?" The waitress waited for them to nod before continuing, "So is the check together or separate this evening?"

"Separate," Hamilton said at the same time Burr said, "Together."

"Aaron."

The waitress ignored Alex, acknowledging Burr before she walked away to get the check.

"Aaron, you are not paying for me."

Burr rolled his eyes, "Please don't make this into something it's not."

"You're the one who is making it into something. I can pay for myself." Alex insisted, even as the waitress came back and handed the check to Burr.

Burr shot him a look as the other man reached across the table to try and yank the bill away, "Can you stop acting like a child? Would it make you feel better if I told you that Washington is going to reimburse me?"

It was enough to make Hamilton sit back temporarily, sulking as Burr put cash in the check-holder, handing it to the waitress with a smile and a comment to keep the change. It was only after they'd started walking towards the car that Hamilton stopped suddenly, "Is Washington reimbursing you?"

"Of course not. Now get in the car."

Alex bickered about it for the rest of the trip, grousing that he could pay for himself and that there was absolutely no reason for Aaron to pay for his dinner. Burr's only response had been a shrug of the shoulders and finally turning up the music to drown out Hamilton's insistent nagging. By the time they reached the hotel, Hamilton had resorted to angrily texting Laurens about being tricked. Snatching his backpack from the floorboard, and his suitcase from the backseat of Burr's buick, he silently followed after the other man as Aaron checked them in.

It was only when Burr set his stuff down on the floor and turned to look at him expectantly, that Hamilton remembered their earlier bet, "That's right! I get to control the sleeping arrangements."

"You don't have to sound so gleeful about it. Pick a bed, if you don't mind, I'd like to get my stuff put away and lay down. Your presence has given me a migraine."

Alex rolled his eyes at the attempted insult, "You never said I had to limit myself to beds. I could make you sleep on the floor," he paused here, tapping his chin, "Or in the bathtub."

Burr narrowed his eyes, a silent dare.

"But honestly, I think what would be the worst for you? Is this." Hamilton smiled charmingly as he sat his bags down on the bed closest to the window, "You can sleep in this bed. With me."

Aaron rubbed at his temples, "How old are you again?" When Hamilton didn't answer, he exhaled in defeat, "only because if I tried to ignore you- you'd probably sleep next to me anyway. But I wasn't joking when I said that I'd like to lay down. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go change."

It was only seven thirty, too early for Hamilton to usually consider going to bed, but if he waited then there was a chance that he'd come back in the room to find Burr hogging the entire bed in his sleep. There was just enough room for both of them, but it'd be like Burr to unconsciously try and thwart his plan. Glancing to make sure that the curtains were closed, Alex undid the button on his pants, shoving them down without fanfare. It'd probably drive Aaron crazy that he just left them there before climbing up on his side of the bed, but Alex honestly couldn't bring himself to care enough to pick them up. Leaning towards the bottom of the bed, where his bags were, he searched for a notebook and pen before zipping it back up and shoving the bags to the floor with his feet.

When Aaron finally emerged from the bathroom, it was wearing a pair of pajamas and with his face and teeth brushed. Alexander wrinkled his nose, of course, Burr would wear pajamas to bed. He probably had multiple pairs that he wore even when he was completely alone at home. Tonight's pair was a deep burgundy that Alex refused to admit looked nice against Aaron's dark skin, though he'd never deny his amusement at the look of discomfort on Burr's face as Burr took him in, sitting on top of the bedsheets in just his boxers and a t-shirt. 

Tentatively Burr approached the bed, face carefully neutral as he displaced the sheets on his side of the bed, crawling in and immediately turning so that his back was to Alexander.

"Aw, what, you don't want to cuddle, Aaron?"

Burr exhaled loudly, "There are times that my feelings for you are less than fond."

For a moment Alex continued sketching in his notebook, lulling the other man into a false sense of security, "Just imagine me gagged and leashed. I'm sure that'd make you happy."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i could drag out them not dealing with shit for twenty years but I like to think that Burr Who Cares About Consent would bring it up receiving mixed signals sooner rather than later. So that's probs happening next chapter. Hopefully with a side of 'Alex calling him out on being a dick earlier.'


	5. Chapter 5

When Hamilton woke, he was surprised to see that Burr's side of the bed was already made. More than that, Aaron had already left the room entirely. Hamilton stretched, stopping to crack his neck when he noticed the water bottle on his bedside table, followed by the fact that his pants had been moved from a pile at the foot of the bed, and instead were sitting folded on his bags which were against the wall now. Alex wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be aggravated at the other man for moving his things, or appreciative of the fact that Burr was probably trying to make sure he didn't break his neck getting out of bed.

It was too early to try and sort out Burr's motives, especially when he should probably be trying to find Aaron. The clock on the wall read a little after seven, and they were due at the high school by eight thirty. Taking a quick drink of water, refusing to be thankful for its placement, Alex finally pushed himself to get out of bed. Before he could go searching for his colleague, he'd need to get dressed. Placing his suitcase on the bed, he stared down at its content for the second time in just as many days. One day he'd have to invest in a pair of slacks for events like this, but for now, he shrugged and pulled out his nicest pair of jeans and his green button-down. A part of him was tempted to search for a tie, just to make another dig at Burr, but there was no way that Hamilton was going to wear one throughout the day so it didn't seem worth it in the long run.

The need to search for Aaron was made moot when the man came in halfway through Alex buttoning up his top, in one hand he carried a takeout container, " I come bearing gifts."

Any other hour and Alex might have been suspicious at the amount of kindness that the man was showing him, but at that moment, his only concern was grabbing the container and shoving one of the biscuits in his mouth. Burr stood there for a moment before sighing loudly, looking off to the side pointedly, "While you might have been raised in a nudist colony, I was not."

"Huh?" Hamilton looked down, before shrugging. He was hardly nude, and if it wasn't so early he'd probably have pointed that out, but considering how nice Burr was being this morning, the least he could do was put his pants on. "There ya go, ya prude."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "I'm hardly a prude, Alex."

Of course, Alex's kindness ended at buttoning his shirt the rest of the way, "That's right, you're into kinky shit."

Burr glanced towards the clock, "and as much as I'd love to continue that conversation," said in a tone that made it clear how much he'd rather not, "perhaps you could indulge me and say... grab your stuff and get to the car before we're late."

When Alex grabbed his backpack, Burr looked momentarily relieved, only to have it ruined when the man stopped just behind him, "Whatever you say, Sir. After you, Sir."

It was a final parting shot, because by the time they'd reached the car Alexander was all business again, chewing on his bottom lip as he went over his notes. The internship program sought to match high schoolers with practical jobs where they could grow their skills without having to have a college education. So far most of the participants worked in hard labor jobs, painting houses or working on cars under the supervision of managers that were willing to not only work around their school schedule but were also willing to do training. Washington was most excited that they'd finally found a few office managers that were willing to train administrative assistants without degrees, as well as a few who were open to doing skill shares.

"I do wish you'd have dressed up a bit more," Burr commented as they climbed out of his car at the high school, "You're too young to expect the administration to take you seriously while wearing jeans."

"You're too young for high schoolers to take your sweater vest seriously."

Truthfully Alex was just glad that the other man hadn't worn a suit, something he often did around the office. It'd have accentuated how underdressed Alex felt, whereas Aaron's current outfit was only slightly dressier, a pair of nice khakis that Hamilton had mocked on more than one occasion and a purple sweater vest that looked nicer than it had any right. Burr probably would have made another comment, but by that point they'd reached the office and the Principal was waiting for them just outside.

There were many things that could be said about the pair's work relationship, but even as unprofessional as Alex usually was, they both knew how to put on a show of civility when the time came. Their lecture went well, without any hitches, even during the question and answer portion. It seemed that even sixteen-seventeen-year-olds were willing to try and be respectful.

Something that Burr couldn't resist commenting on when they left the school just before the lunch bell, "See how well behaved they all were? You could learn something from them."

"Uh huh," Alex said as he climbed into the car, "So well behaved, especially that pair that disappeared halfway through and was making out against the lockers when we were leaving. Maybe you could learn how to get some. And then you wouldn't have that stick up your ass all the time."

"Does everything have to come back to sex with you?" Burr put the car into drive before trying to change the subject, "Would you like to get lunch or go back to the hotel?"

"What can I say, Burr. You have that effect on me," At Aaron's look, he laughed, "Library if you don't mind. Laurens asked me to write something up for him and Marquis."

"You can use my laptop at the hotel. Why you refuse to get one, I'll never understand," Burr muttered, glad for the excuse to get back to the hotel, " I need a nap after all of that."

Hamilton made a face, "How you can sleep at a time like this, I'll never know. There's so much to be done-"

Alexander could have easily could have gone on, listing everything that they could be working on, but Aaron's look made him shut up. Not because he was intimidated, or because he wanted to make the other man happy. But because it reminded him of the drive there, Burr's insistence that Alex was going to drive himself and everyone around them to the brink. Aaron's comment that he thought that sometimes Alex would be his ruin. Which was ridiculous considering that Burr had never seemed particularly reactive to Alex's speeches before. Even Jefferson occasionally found himself doing things just to spite him, but Burr seemed impervious to outside influence, always working at his own careful, steady pace.

If Burr realized the change in Alexander's mood, he said nothing of it. They arrived at the hotel without much fuss, and Alex took the laptop when Burr handed it to him without comment. Whether or not Aaron appreciated everything that Alex did, there was work to be done for John, Herc and Marquis, people who were always thankful for what he contributed. For his part, Aaron stripped out of his sweater vest, but little else, before climbing beneath the covers, apparently too exhausted by Alex's presence to even worry about wrinkling his pants. Halfway into drafting the press release that John had asked for, Alex snapped the laptop closed, the room suddenly too small for the both of them, even with the other man asleep in the bed across the room. Rummaging through his bag for a pack of smokes and his lighter, Alex shoved them roughly in his pocket before shoving the laptop in his bag and taking it with him outside.

Outside it was easier to lose himself to the momentum, lit cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth as he continued to type. Once the press release was done he should have gone inside, but instead he checked the website for loose assignments, things George occasionally put up for those who had extra time on their hands. It only reinforced Alexander's point, that there was always more work to be done, more they could be doing the for cause. More to write, more people to contact, grants to be won, essays to publish, articles and opinion pieces, they were fighting public opinion, trying to get people engaged.

When the battery on the laptop threatened to die, he closed it and switched to one of the notebooks in his backpack, taking the small break in attention to light another cigarette. Alex was aware that people were staring at him as they entered the hotel, probably trying to figure out why he was sitting on the concrete rather than on a bench, or better yet, in his hotel room, but Alex couldn't bring himself to care.

By the time a cough dragged his attention up from the pad of paper, the world around him was darker than not, "Alex, come inside."

Burr had changed, most likely showered before putting on the jeans and t-shirt, and for some reason, this made Alex even angrier. Not that he wanted to be the first thing that Burr thought of when he woke up, but the least the bastard could have done was cared that he wasn't in the room. The notion that Burr might have noticed but not been concerned until later didn't cross his mind. Right now it just reified how willing Aaron was to waste time when they should have been working.

Hamilton snatched the laptop off the ground, throwing his bag over his shoulder before brushing past the other man and storming back towards the room, Burr not far behind.

"What, want to keep me leashed to the bed now?" It was an angry snarl, and then Alex smiled, though there was nothing pleasant about the expression, "Keep me right where you want me, want me to ask permission before I leave? Want me to do whatever you want and nothing else, Burr- Sir?"

Burr shut the door behind them, turning but not walking further into the room, his back against the wood as he watched Alex pace, "I'd like it if you told me what's upsetting you."

"Is that an order?"

Aaron rubbed at his temples, leaning his head back against the door and taking a deep breath before speaking, "I have no control over you. I am not in a place to order you around. However, it would be nice to know what has you in such a state. I can't seem to keep up with you today."

Alex crossed his arms, glaring defiantly, "I don't know what you mean. You'll have to cite a more specific grievance, considering in your eyes I'm always non-stop."

"I'm not even talking about the speed at which your work," Burr snapped and then collected himself once more, "This is what I'm talking about. We were working together just fine during the lecture. Last night you're teasing, half the time that comments come out of your mouth I can't tell if it's your fucked up version of flirting, trying to get under my skin, or if you're upset with me. "

If Alex had looked upset before, he looked downright furious now, "First things first, I might be foolhardy, senseless, or whatever insult you want to throw my way. But even I'm not stupid enough to keep flirting with a man who has already turned me down. So don't flatter yourself. You're the one who wanted to keep on and on about how out of control I am and how draining I must be on everyone around me. Just because you want to tiptoe around everything, never make a move until you're sure it's safe. Just because we're willing to risk something doesn't mean that we're destroying ourselves."

Burr stared at him now, confusion clear on his face, "Alex. Stop, Sit down." When Alex opened his mouth, Burr snapped, "Yes, that's an order. You're wearing me out just watching you pace. You're going to hurt yourself."

Out of spite, Alex sat on the floor, even though the bed was right there, glaring up at him from below.

"Look," Burr sat on the bed instead, refusing to sit on the ground but trying to reduce the tension in the room, "I'm not saying that you need to stop entirely, just slow down occasionally. I wasn't trying to insult you. I've been trying to press the importance of taking care of yourself occasionally."

"Really? Because it sure didn't sound like it. It sounded like you going on and on about how terrible I am and how I'm going to destroy everything I touch. How I'd be great, if someone just kept control of me."

Aaron was tempted to throttled him, "I say that because I respect you. But there's not going to be a you to respect if you don't learn how to take care of yourself or at the least let someone else help you with boundaries."

"Don't act like you give a shit about me. I don't need you, "Alex snapped, "I'm not going to change myself, morph myself for your pleasure. Like I said, Aaron- don't worry. I'm not stupid enough to think that you'll want me. Only need to be turned down once, thank you. Don't need my flaws rubbed in my face."

The first time he'd said it, Burr had let it slide but twice was too much, "I know it may be a bit much to ask of you at this point, but please, be sensible. My not wanting to take advantage of a drunk is not the same thing as turning you down."

"So now I'm a drunk?"

If Burr had had hair to pull out, he'd have been yanking it at that moment, "Are you determined to take everything as an insult? You were drunk. I didn't want you to regret anything. I told you that I was willing to wait for you, you didn't take me up on it. And now you want to act like I tossed you out or spat in your face. I kissed you back you idiot, or do you not remember that?"

Suddenly Alex didn't look as angry, confliction clear on his face, and Burr exhaled, "You don't. You don't remember. Which further proves I was right to not let you go any further. People who are black out drunk can't consent. I will not be made the villain for giving a rat's ass about how you'd feel about it in the morning."

 There was nothing left to say on the matter, but Hamilton still looked upset, though perhaps more hurt than angry now. Exhausted, Burr allowed himself to slip onto the floor next to Alex, reaching out to gently touch his friend's knee, "Alex, I was unnecessarily inflammatory in my remarks about your work ethic earlier, to that I will admit. You infuriate me as much as you worry me. But I did not refuse you that night based on a lack of merits."

Alex didn't respond, just sat there until he weakly pushed himself up, "I'm tired. I should... go to bed."

Aaron watched him from the floor as he grabbed his bag and disappeared into the bathroom, an odd reversal of the previous night.  Emotionally and physically exhausted now that the anger was out of his system, Alex stood under the spray of the shower, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Normally he'd be delighted to hear that Burr hadn't turned him down, but he probably just screwed up any second chance he had. Burr thought him a child, passion uncontained and petulant to boot. 

Once he'd dried off he stared at his suitcase blankly, wanting nothing more than to go out there in just his boxers and a t-shirt again. But that was probably inappropriate considering their recent spat, he didn't want Aaron to feel uncomfortable. Especially considering how nice the man had apparently been the first time around. Finally, Alex settled on the one pair of sweatpants he'd packed, pulling on a tank top and pulling his wet hair into a sloppy ponytail.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see Aaron had changed into the burgandy pants from the night before, and was sitting shirtless on his side of the bed, nose buried in a book. Alex glanced at the empty bed and then back towards Burr, taking a deep breath before walking over to the side he'd slept the night previously, crawling under the sheets, eyes still glued on Aaron, unsure of what he was supposed to do now.

When Aaron finally looked at him, it was with a serious expression, with just a hint of a smile, "I told you that I was willing to wait for it. I still haven't rejected you, Alex."

Alex nodded, suddenly serious, reaching out for the darker man's face. Burr gave him an indulgent look, allowing Alex to pull him forward. Even though Alex was the one making the moves, when Burr was forced to put a hand on headboard next to Alex's head in order to steady himself, he stopped to ask, "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this."

"Yes I want this. The question is what are you willing to do other than wait for it." Alexander muttered, shutting up when Burr finally closed the gap between their lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on my dash keeps connecting characters to different songs (from Hasley and Melanie Martinez.) and now I'm trying to decide what twenty one pilot songs characters would go with.
> 
> and  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEiVnNNpJLA I've officially decided Doubt belongs to Burr.
> 
> ... you don't want to know how many times I had to rewrite this chapter to get them both at a resolution that didn't involve Alex just rolling over when Burr mentioned not turning him down or Burr ignoring his moral-issues with the idea of hate-fucking.
> 
> uh.  
> next chapter might be them getting it on?  
> lets see if I can pull that off.


	6. Chapter 6

When Alex's fingers slid from Aaron's chin to behind his head, his first thought was how much nicer Burr's hair felt than Laurens. It wasn't as soft as Laurens, no, but the texture was amazing, even if the length was lacking. He couldn't help but rub his fingers up and down, content to relish the feeling, even as Burr lowered his head, kissing at Hamilton's neck with the same slow caress that he'd used on Alex's lips. One, two, three kisses and Alex slipped his hand lower, gripping Burr's biceps in an attempt to push him off.

Burr went easily, eyebrows raised as he allowed Hamilton to guide him backwards once more, waiting for the next cue from the smaller man, unsure of how far Alex was willing to go. What they ended up doing wasn't as important as what Hamilton wanted next, a question answered when a sweatpant covered leg swung over him and Alex situated himself gently on Aaron's lap before grabbing the back of his head to bring their mouths together again.

It was nothing like the drunken kiss that Alex had attempted weeks ago, and he couldn't help but smile against Burr's lips before pulling the bottom one into his mouth, sucking on it until he let it go with a soft pop. This might have been his first time kissing a man, but this right here was his element. The truth was, Alex probably could have been kissing Jefferson and still enjoyed himself. So long as they were both blindfolded. Alex pulled back, both to breathe and shake the image out of his head, leaning back in to kiss the corner of Burr's mouth, which hung ever so slightly open.

"God," Aaron breathed as Alex's fingers found their way down his chest, tracing light patterns onto his skin, "I want to touch you. May I touch you?"

Alex leaned backwards so that he would have enough space to pull off his tank top, gasping when the shift caused their covered erections to come into contact. Burr's eyes shut as he collected himself and then his hands were on Alex's hips, gentle even as he moved Alex off of him. Alex would have pouted if Aaron hadn't then taken advantage of the position shift and Alex's newly bared chest to drop a trail of kisses starting at his collar bone. Hamilton squirmed, putting his arms behind him to keep himself at least partially upright as Aaron's licked and nibbled his way down, just the barest caress of teeth against his sensitive skin. After every few kisses, Burr would start back at the top of his most recent trail, blowing a thin line of cool air as he made his way down.

"Lower," Alex begged when after waiting, so patiently, for Burr to reach his waistband, the man instead returned to Alex's collarbone.

Nose buried in the crook of Alexander's neck, Aaron shook his head, "It's better if you wait for it."

If there was ever a time that Alex disagreed with Burr's slow and steady pace, it was then, "Please."

Burr pulled back, rolling his shoulders as he did so, " Will you lay on your stomach for me?"

With a gulp, Alex crawled further up onto the bed so that he could lay on the bed more fully. He wasn't sure what Burr had planned, especially once he felt Burr settle about his waist, one knee on either side of Alex, careful to not put too much weight on the other man. Alex whined when hands gripped his shoulders, thumbs digging into the muscles in his shoulder blade. Deep circles with what felt like Aaron's thumbs followed by the other man dragging his knuckles against his back. He tried to arch his back, tried to increase the contact, but whenever he did, Aaron ghosted his fingertips along his spine, refusing to go any faster. When Alex thought he might melt into the bed, he felt Aaron shift backwards and then lips pressing against his shoulders.

Much as Burr had on his chest, there would be a series of kisses, and then that infuriating brush of air, and it was on the third bunch that Alex couldn't help himself, "Please. More. Harder. Just... more." He pleaded.

Above him, Burr paused and Alex prayed that the man wasn't thinking of another way to tell him to wait for it, whimpering when a flat tongue stroked a line between his shoulder blades, "More?"

Alex nodded into the pillow, it wasn't what he wanted, not really, but at least it was something. He was surprised to feel Burr's teeth pressing into the patch, too gentle to be considered a bite.

The teeth disappeared long enough for Burr to murmur, "Harder?" and Alex had barely finished nodding when those teeth sunk into his shoulder.

Alex moaned, even when they let up and Aaron peppered the area with small kisses, a makeshift apology before he went back to kissing and licking his way around the other man's back, occasionally stopping to drag his teeth along the tanned skin. This time, once the available expanse had been explored, Aaron didn't return to the top, instead running his fingers along the edge of Alex's sweat pants.

"Do you want these off?" Aaron asked quietly.

"What do you think?" Alex said a little too quickly, "Fuck, you're going to have to get off of me so I can get them off."

Burr climbed off carefully, doing his best not to rustle the bed too much in the process, "If you'd stand up I could do it for you. Of course, that's up to you."

Alex was pretty sure that if he let Aaron take his pants off it'd probably take another ten minutes, the man would probably lower them centimeter by centimeter and while the massage had been relaxing, the kisses and biting hadn't helped relieve any of the tension. But there was something about the hungry look on Aaron's face that made Alex agree, standing quietly between the beds, arms crossed over his bare chest even as Burr walked around the bed to join him in the middle space. Brown eyes watched as the darker man lowered himself to his knees, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth as Burr sat back on his heels, openly appreciating the sight in front of him.

What felt like an eternity, but was likely only a minute or so, passed before dark fingers grasped his waistband, pulling it down just so, causing Alex's hardness to press against the edge of its confinement. Alex reached out to steady himself, holding onto Burr's shoulder for support.

"How far are you wanting to go," the support proved all the more necessary when instead of pulling Alex's pants down, Burr nuzzled the obvious tent there, "You can say stop at any time, you know. I won't mind."

Alex was hardly a blushing maiden, even if this was his first time with another man, "Aaron if you don't get on with it-"

The threat was never finished, as Burr finally took pity on him and finished pushing down his pants and boxers down before carefully guiding him to sit on the yet unused bed. Alex spread his legs invitingly, even as he moved backwards just in case he needed to accommodate Burr climbing into bed with him. Aaron pressed a kissed against the inside of his knee and Alex whined, suddenly worried that Aaron was going to start with the teasing kisses again. He wasn't sure if it was possible to cum from kisses alone, but if anyone was capable of causing it, it was probably Burr with his methodical sureness.

"Fu-" Alex moaned when Burr's nose made contact with his cock, the man between his legs making pointed eye-contact until Alex nodded that it was okay to go further.

If Burr actually had a kinky side, Alex had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing it tonight. He'd probably require that they talked about everything before hand when Alex had a clear head to know what he was agreeing to. That much Burr had made pointedly made clear, that he wasn't going to do anything without permission. It was both enticing, reassuring, and absolutely infuriating.

But it was hard to be aggravated when the other man's tongue was busy lapping along the sensitive underside of his cock, causing Alex's fingers to twist in the bed sheets, "Please."

Aaron's head cocked, just slightly as he opened mouth, hands coming up to grip the base of Alex's dick as he waited for a signal to go on. Alex thrust his hips experimentally, sighing with pleasure when Aaron leaned forward swallowing the head. When Alex went to buck again, Burr pulled back and shook his head, hands pressing on Alexander's hips to keep them in place as he took his cock deeper into his mouth.

Burr's cheeks hollowed as he sucked in while pulling up, releasing the head with a pop, and it was probably the wrong reaction, but Alex couldn't believe how adorable Burr looked with saliva hanging between his still parted lips and Alex's cock, leaving no doubt as to where it just was. Aaron went to lean down again, but Alex moved backwards, smiling when Burr gave him a confused look.

"Come up on the bed, please?" When Aaron didn't immediately join him, Alex patted the sheets next to him, "Please. Tell me how I can please you. It's better with two."

Burr took another moment to consider it before he nodded, standing so that he could remove his own pants and boxers before climbing up on the bed and gently pressing and pulling until he had Alex sitting against the headboard, legs straight out in front of him. Once he had Alex where he wanted him, Burr moved around the bed until he was sitting on the other man's thighs, carefully watching Alex's expression as he lowered himself, making sure that it wasn't uncomfortable.

Alex smiled, running a hand along Aaron's hip to reassure him, "Alright, what next?"

Burr leaned forward to kiss him for a moment before pulling back again, looking at the hand that wasn't currently on his side, "May I have your hand?"

Alexander wasn't sure the reason for the request, but he allowed Aaron to take his hand, whimpering slightly when Aaron wrapped his lips around two of the fingers, tongue swirling around them, just as it had his cock just minutes earlier. With a pop he released them before moving onto the lower two fingers, giving them a similar treatment. Never before had Alex realized how erotic finger sucking could feel, much less how amazing it would feel for someone to tongue his palm. Once Burr was satisfied with how wet they were, he gave a final kiss to Alex's opened hand before taking it by the wrist and lowering it towards his own cock.

It was fascinating, the contrast of Alex's thin tanned fingers as he wrapped them around Aaron's thickness. He wasn't sure what was more interesting to watch, Aaron's face, struggling to keep its composure, his own hand as it moved up and down, or the quivering of thighs as they tried not to buck. When fingertips pressed against his bottom lip, Alex didn't even think twice about taking them in, doing his best to mimic the tongue motions he'd had the pleasure of experiencing earlier. Curling his tongue around the fingers that were now gently thrusting in and out of his mouth, Alex sucked them in deep, gagging slightly when he got a bit too enthusiastic. The fingers attempted to withdraw, but Alex followed, whining when Burr's other hand came up gently grasp his chin and stop him from going further.

Dark eyes gave him a meaningful look as he leaned down to lick his own palm before taking Alex's cock in his hand.

"See," he panted, leaning forward just a tad, causing their hands to hit until he adjusted and took Alex's hand in his own again, "here, we can work them, ah, just like that, together."

This wasn't what Alex had originally planned when he'd asked how he could pleasure Aaron, but it felt good none the less, especially when the other man would twist his hand so that Alex could rut against his palm. Eventually, hands were abandoned completely, as Alex claimed Burr's mouth again, one hand on his hip and the other on the back of his head, pulling the man closer. Burr's were occupied, one on the headboard and the other one stroking careful circles into his shoulder as they thrust against one another. 

"Fuck- oh fuck, " Alexander moaned, Burr's head now dropping to the crook of his neck as he braced himself to thrust faster and harder. It felt like nothing Alex had ever imagined and if Burr didn't slow down, it was all going to be over too soon.

"Burr, Fuck, knew you'd be good," there was a laugh from his chest, but that didn't stop him for rambling on, "oh fuck, want you to fuck me, next time. Oh, yes, faster. You feel so good. Want to make you feel good." A whine here as Burr rolled his hips, changing the tempo, "Know you'd take care of me. Probably make me beg. Oh god, yes, just like that, please" 

The sound he made was inhuman, cum shooting up and landing along his stomach and chest, even as Burr moved so that he could rut against Alex's stomach, smearing the bits that had landed there. As Alexander attempted to collect his breath, the darker man was tensing above him, and Alex yowled when Burr's teeth set into his should as he came.

Immediately after a tongue followed to apologize, not that Alex really minded. They stayed that way for a few minutes, panting as they collected themselves before Burr rolled off of him, stretching as he flopped back against the bed.

Alex searched his brain for something appropriate to say, something that could express how much he had enjoyed the experience, but it ended up being Burr that broke the silence.

"See, " Burr said as he turned his head to look at Alex, "much better than muzzling you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said- this was an experiment with longer chapters. After how much fuss went into getting them to kiss, I'm kind of impressed I pulled off a 2k+ sex scene.
> 
> Done? I may do a one-shot or two in the same universe But I do think this is it for this fic.  
> Now the question is do I keep writing Burr/Ham??? or try something else out???  
> any requests?
> 
> Also I just really fucking love the idea of Burr being mostly silent in bed, more obsessed with giving pleasure than receiving it and Alex being noisy as fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been four days since they'd hooked up that first night. Three more wonderful nights, but each time that Alex had tried to take things any further, Aaron had denied him with a single word 'patience.' For the most part, it was surprising to Alexander just how easy things were going. They still bickered mildly during prep, their speeches went smoothly, the only difference being the nights that they spent wrapped around one another.

They'd were almost finished up their first sex-ed seminar and as educational as it might have been for the teens, it was absolute torture for Alexander. There'd been nothing super sexual about the conversation, Burr careful to keep an appropriate distance considering they were talking to minors. Still, listening to the other man discussing various kinds of sex and watching as he demonstrated proper condom fit and use on an impressive selection of sex toys that Hamilton hadn't even realized the man was carrying with them.

Alex paced the room as Burr talked, they'd made an agreement that he could play a more active role later, once he'd been filled in on all the little details, which meant his current job was to make sure that everyone was behaving, that anyone who needed to be excused could ask with relative privacy, and that absolutely no pictures were being taken.

Which was a shame, because Alex would have paid to have gotten his hands on a picture of Burr right then, standing at the front of the auditorium while holding up an impossibly large purple dildo.

"See, many people, especially young people, incorrectly believe that because you fit a condom of something means that you're practicing safe sex. They'll demonstrate this by rolling a condom up to their elbow or filling it with water, but what they don't show is what happens when friction is applied."

It didn't take long, three strokes and the condom tore along the shaft, "And wala. Pregnancy or STD's just got a lot more likely. That being said," Burr paused to look around the room after setting the prop back in a box, "What's more important than condoms when it comes to having safe sex?"

Unsurprisingly, no one had raised their hand to answer, instead glancing at one another confused until Burr supplied the answer, "Consent. Properly given, consent is free from influence- of drugs or alcohol, it must be given in a place where non-consent would be understood, it must be given freely. No pressure, no 'if you loved me', no 'but this is what you're supposed to do', no 'but I bought you dinner.' Now, this is the part of the session where our conversation might get a little graphic."

Burr smiled charmingly, surveying the students, "Any of you may leave at any time if you do not wish to be a part of this dialogue. No pressure to stay. But I wanted to allow you all to brainstorm different ways to ask for consent, and different ways to give it. For whatever act, non-verbal or verbal."

Five minutes in and Alex wondered if it'd be appropriate for him to dismiss himself. Burr was doing his best to keep the conversation playful, helping give pointers and correcting people when their suggestions would cross the line, but none of that changed the movie montage in his head of every breathy murmur, every questioning glance that Burr had given him over the last few days.

When the bell finally rang, Alex was relieved, moving from his post at the back of the auditorium to help Burr clean up so that they could get out of there as fast as possible. Thankfully Aaron typically kept his materials gathered as neatly as possible, even mid-lecture and it wasn't long before they were headed towards the car.

"I was thinking we could get dinner." Burr said, climbing into the driver's seat, "A celebration for our first ever dual-speech day."

Alex shifted in his seat, "I was hoping we could go to the hotel."

Burr gave him a concerned look, "Are you not feeling well? You are looking a bit flushed. Tomorrow was supposed to be an 'on the road' day, but if you aren't well we could secure another night at the hotel if need be."

"Aaron," his voice was a slight whine, but Hamilton had no place for shame left, " I want to go back to the hotel. I want you to fuck me when we get there."

For his part, Aaron said nothing at first, but Hamilton was pleased to realize that the man was driving in the direction of the hotel. They were almost there when Burr spoke, "I'm not going to fuck you, Alex. We've discussed this."

In bed. But Alex had thought that maybe, just maybe, if he brought it up when he was clear headed, Burr would accept that, "Yes, I know, consent is important to you. But if I were any more consenting I wouldn't be able to leave the room because of obscenity laws."

Burr drummed his fingers against the wheel, parking the car but not getting out yet, "Informed consent means you have to know what you're getting into."

"Do you think that I'm an idiot? I know what you look like, I know what equipment we've both got. I know how it all comes together- so I'm not sure where you think I'm uninformed." When it didn't seem like Burr would budge, Alex shifted his goal, "Then let me suck you. Please."

"You always rush things, Alex, " Burr gave Alexander a long look, "You gag on my fingers alone. How would it seem if you couldn't talk because of your foolhardiness."

Alex didn't mention that he enjoyed gagging on Burr's fingers, figuring that it wouldn't help his case, "Aaron if you don't want this? I respect your lack of consent. However, if you're afraid of my lack of consent? let me lead. and if you're afraid of me breaking me? lead me. You said it yourself, we have no obligations tomorrow. If I'm a little hoarse- all the better to remember what we've done. We can do a safe word, you could still do check-ins. I am beyond willing, informed, and enthusiastic- about putting myself in your hands."

Burr still seemed unsure, but he nodded, muttering something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like 'leashes', "Pick a word. Tell me. Go to the room. I'll be up in a minute."

Hamilton couldn't help it, he leaned across the seat to kiss Aaron's cheek, "You won't regret this. Thank you."

Alex was halfway out the door when Burr coughed, giving him an expectant look, "Oh! Yeah. Jefferson. Jefferson is my word. Can't think of anything I'd like to say less in the bedroom to be honest."

When Burr entered their hotel room, he found Alex already naked, kneeling in the center of the room with one of Burr's ties around his neck. It's an appealing look, Burr won't deny that, but he clucks his tongue none-the-less, "What happened to letting me set the pace?"

Alexander, the perfect picture of eagerness, looked at the floor, suddenly unsure. He hadn't meant to rush things, it had just felt like so much time between when he'd raced upstairs and when Aaron finally joined him. Besides, Aaron hadn't given him instructions further than to meet him up there, he hadn't knowingly disobeyed an order. He almost went to apologize, but when he opened his mouth, Aaron's fingers wrapped about his chin, pulling his face upwards.

Burr had lowered himself to his knees but still had some height on Alex, forcing him to lean up to meet the kiss. The pace was slow and steady, Aaron sucking on Hamilton's bottom lip for what seemed like forever, before releasing it once it was swollen to his satisfaction. Confident that he'd reassured Alex's doubts, he stood, stopping to stroke Alex's face gently before taking a step backwards.

"Do you remember your safe word?"

Of course, Burr would need reassurance of that, "Yes, Sir. Jefferson is my word."

Burr nodded, "And what happens when you say your word?"

They hadn't discussed this, but Alex took a shot at the most obvious answer, "Everything stops."

"That's right. Everything stops and we talk. So don't be afraid to say it, even if you aren't ready to end the evening. No issue is too small. I won't be mad. Understood?"

Alexander nodded, " Yes. I'm to say my word if I need anything to stop. I'm not to hesitate to use it."

Burr smiled, "Good boy. Now that we've covered that- you may undress me. To your desire."

Which wasn't playing it fair, at all. Burr was supposed to be topping, not allowing Alex to make all the decisions. Especially not a decision like this, Alex wasn't even sure what he wanted. He loved seeing Burr's naked body, loved running his hands over the hard planes and the soft places all the same. But the idea of being dominated by an almost completely clothed Burr was too tempting, so Alex crawled forward, hands hovering just above Burr's hips. When the man nodded his consent, Alex braced himself and leaned in to catch Burr's zipper in his teeth, dragging it down before leaning up to catch the button of Burr's black slacks in his mouth using tongue and teeth to work the bit of metal out of its hole. At the catch of breath above his head, Alex smiled shyly before moving his hands from Aaron's hips, gently pulling Burr's cock out of its cloth confinement before leaning back on his heels to wait for the next command.

When he looked up, he found dark eyes watching him, and he might have been reaching, but Alex could have sworn it was a look of pride on Aaron's face, "Tell me what you want, Alex."

Alexander chewed on his already abused bottom lip for a moment before answering, "I want to suck you, Sir."

Burr hadn't asked to be called Sir, but he also didn't appear opposed to it. Of course, it was hard to tell what the man really enjoyed, with as much effort as he put into making sure that Alex's pleasure always came first. When Alex didn't continue, Aaron cocked his head to the side just so before telling him to keep on, to be more specific. That he'd tell him when he was done.

"I want to suck your dick, Sir." Alex said, a flush growing on his cheeks, " I want to take you in my mouth and lick all along the shaft. I'd like to suck your balls into my mouth," Alex swallowed as he watched the object of his attention harden further, "it felt so good when you did that to me the other day. I probably couldn't fit both of them at once, but I'd take them in one at a time and give them the attention that they deserve."

Alex could have kept on, but Burr's thumb stroked along his lip and when he parted his mouth, two thick fingers gently thrust in and out of his mouth, " That's a good boy. That's right, keep your mouth open, just like that. " The fingers went a little deeper and Hamilton felt himself swallowing around them,"Just like that, easy. I want to see how far you can take them, okay? Want to test out that pretty mouth of yours."

The expression on Burr's face was of pure greed as he watched his fingers disappear in and out of Alex's mouth, even as Alex struggled not to gag.

"Good boy," Burr breathed as he withdrew his fingers, "Do you want to suck me now? If so open your mouth."

Alex nodded, the fingers that had just been in his mouth now holding his chin as Burr slowly fed Hamilton the tip of his cock, followed by the first few inches, thrusting gently as he did so. Alex did his best to tongue the bottom of the cock that was moving in and out of his mouth, wanting to make it as pleasurable as possible even if Burr wasn't willing to just take what they both so clearly wanted.

Aaron rolled his hips, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out as more of his shaft was covered in the wet heat, "You may use your hands," Burr breathed in deep as Alex sucked harder, "if it pleases you."

Hamilton didn't have to be told twice, though he kept one hand on Burr's hip to steady himself, the other gently rolling the other man's balls in his hands. He wasn't kidding earlier when he said he wanted to kiss them, to lick them, but his mouth was otherwise occupied, accepting whatever it was that Burr was willing to give him.

Alex suckled the tip, making a pleased groan when Burr thrust forward again, this time filling up Hamilton's mouth. The hand that had been on Aaron's hip wrapped instead around the base, careful to remember that tonight was about pacing himself, about proving that he wouldn't take too much. That he could handle himself, that he could reign himself in, even if it did require a bit of help.

Burr pulled out suddenly, and Hamilton sat back on his heels, whining as Burr's fingers took the place where Hamilton's mouth had just been. "Do you want some?" Burr murmured, breath hitching either from Alex's nod or the pace of his own hand. 

And Hamilton did, opened his mouth and closed his eyes as Burr's pace grew more and more erratic until  splatters of cum landed on Alex's cheeks and tongue.

Alex licked his lips, prepared to ask what was to come next but then there were hands in his hair, pulling him to his feet and his mouth was one against in action, the kiss brief but passionate. A hand left the tangle of Alex's hair, instead grasping at the tie that Alex had put on before he'd come up, using it as a leash to pull Alex forward even as Burr himself walked backwards, knees buckling when they hit the bed.

Even without having touched himself all evening, Alex has been keyed up for hours now, so when  Burr suddenly took him into his mouth it's all that Alex could do to not scream Jefferson's name.  After all, they'd spent all that time trying to make this last, Aaron's whole point was that Hamilton needed to be willing to wait for it, to take his time. But the remaining bits of will power that Alex had were nothing compared to the suction of Burr's mouth. It was all too much,  and Alex cried out, fingers digging into Burr's shoulder as he tried to pull him off, or at the very least warn the other man that he was cumming.

Aaron hummed his acknowledgement, backing off only so that he could swallow. When he pulled off with a pop, he couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle as he moved to catch Alex as the man stumbled forward. It took a bit of arranging, but eventually they were both on the bed, Alex halfway curled around him, head tucked beneath Burr's chin. 

"Was that up to your expectation, Alex? Was it what you needed?" Burr's voice was low in his ear when Alex nodded, Burr smiled, "I'm glad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> like  
> the plot part is done?  
> so from here on out- it's mostly  
> Porn-with-occasional-mentions-of-previous-plot  
> as I work on my sex scene writing abilities.  
> I dunno how many more I'll do here.  
> butthisisfun?


End file.
